Such laser spark plugs are believed to be used in high-efficiency internal combustion engines whose operation is characterized by a correspondingly high degree of turbulence of a gas mixture in the combustion chamber. Especially in an operation in the range of the lean limit, a high level of turbulence in the combustion chamber is aimed for in order to improve the thermodynamic efficiency.
Because of the strong turbulence in the combustion chamber, a flame core produced with the aid of a laser ignition device, whose energy does not attain a critical limit, may be extinguished again shortly after ignition, which leads to undesired combustion misses when the internal combustion engine is in operation.